Battle City Returns
by AnimeFreak6
Summary: Hundreds of years after the original Battle City Tournament, a new one begins, but with new beginnings, comes new dangers. The resurfacing of the ancient Millenium Items and the reawakining of the ancient Egyptian Gods.


Hey guys. This is my first Battle City fic. It takes place 100's of years after the original. All of the characters are based off of myself and my friends. If you want into the story, let me know and I'll need information(age, looks, name, deck, personality). Well, here it is and I hope you like it. I don't think I'll be using many of my own original cards unless I get desperate and just want to.

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! only my own characters.)

---

Prologue: Many hundreds of years ago, a great tournament was waged. The tournament, almost turning catastrophic, ended in peace. The ancient duelists, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, participated in the tournament, and all finished in the top four. The evil that appeared came in the form of Marik Ishtar, a man from Egypt, wielding the powerful Millenium Rod. Marik Ishtar threatened the world's existence, but the brave Pharaoh that inhabited Yugi Muto's Millenium Puzzle, fought him and brought him down. At the conclusion of the tournament, Yugi Muto gained the ancient power of the God Cards: The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon. Now, a new tournament is beginning. Join Jarrod, Cory, and David on there journey through the path of darkness, as the ancient powers of the Millenium Items resurface and the Gods awaken…

---

Chapter 1: The Renewal and the Beginning

"Come on guys. We're almost to the spot." A young man was leading a research exhibition through an ancient cave that was said to be the last burial place of the magical Millenium Items.

"Sir, can we stop for a moment? The air is so thick down here." One of the Egyptian excavation members complained from behind the man.

The man dropped his bags. "Alright, start a fire and pass around some water. Make it quick though, we are already behind schedule." He sat down on a rock and shone his flashlight ahead of him and into the cave before him. 'I wish they would quit complaining so we could hurry up and get this over with. If they don't, I'm also going to miss that tournament.'

He suddenly realized that while he was caught up in his own thoughts, that there was no sounds around him. He turned and found the reason for this: his research team had left him. He noticed a bottle of water laying off to the side and he walked over to it. There was nothing left in it. 'Great. Just great. Look what you got yourself into now, Jarrod.'

He turned back and began walking down the dark tunnel. 'Since I'm stuck down here anyway, I might as well find out what else is down here.' He continued walking until he came upon a deep chasm. 'Whoa. What the hell happened here?' Before he knew what was happening, a bright light began to shine and he was pulled into a dark realm.

In front of him was a man with long, sleek black hair and dressed in white robes with a gold necklace with an eye on it. "Jarrod, welcome to the Shadow Realm." The man walked forward a few feet before continuing. "I know of you and your expeditions. I also know you intend to participate in the Battle City Tournament that is supposed to start tomorrow." The man extended one of his hands, and in that hand, was a puzzle with the same golden color as the necklace.

"Who are you and what the hell is that?" Jarrod said as he stepped back a step. He eyed the man and the puzzle warily.

"My name is Radi. I am the bearer of the ancient Millenium Necklace. This," Radi held up the puzzle-shaped item. "is the Millenium Puzzle and it has chosen you to bear it." He held it out for Jarrod to take.

Jarrod took the item and realized that there was a rope to hang it around his neck. He pulled it over his long brown hair and let it rest on his chest. "What do I do with this?"

"You protect it and use it in the upcoming battle against darkness." Radi responded as he turned away from him. "Good luck. I will be watching you." And with that the shadows disappeared and Jarrod found himself outside the pyramid.

"Whoa. That was weird." Jarrod said as he shielded his eyes from the bright sun.

---

While that was happening…

Shadows began to creep around a young man as he worked on his deck in his room.

"What's goin' on?" The man asked as he stood up. A woman appeared in front of him and walked towards him.

"Hello, Cory." The woman greeted him. She was wearing white robes and carrying a weird set of scales in one hand. Her sleek black hair fell across one of her eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cory asked while she continued to walk towards him.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady?" The woman asked coolly. "I bring you an item that will help you in the fight against darkness at the upcoming Battle City Tournament." She extended the scales to him. "Do not lose this."

Cory took the scales and looked over them a few times before speaking again. "So, what is this thing anyway and who are you?" He looked at the woman in front of him again.

"That is the Millenium Scale. My name is Kala. Remember it. I will see you again." Kala disappeared and the shadows dissipated.

"Weird." Cory looked over the scales once more before setting it on his desk and began working on his deck again.

---

"Man I'm hungry." A short man was walking along an empty street by himself. He rubbed his belly and it growled again. Shadows began to surround him and he stopped. "What's this shadowy stuff? It feels funny." He looked around and saw someone in white robes approaching him.

"David, a duelist who is entering the Battle City Tournament tomorrow." The man told him as he walked up. "I have something here for you."

"What is it then?" David then noticed a glint of gold in the man's right hand.

"This is the Millenium Rod. A powerful Millenium Item." He handed it to David when he got close enough. "By the way, my name is Zekk."

He took the rod from Zekk and examined it. "Cool, cool. So what's that around your neck?" He pointed to the ring-like item around the man's neck.

"This is my Millenium Ring. It allows me to read people's minds." Zekk replied while stroking the ring. "I must be going now. Good day to you, and good luck in the tournament."

"A'ight. Later dude." David said as Zekk and the shadows disappeared. He began walking back towards his house as his stomach growled again.

---

Somewhere in a dark room.

"So those fools have split up the Millenium Items." A dark figure sat on a chair in the dark room. "Oh well. I'll just have to kill them, too."

"We'll handle them boss." A man appeared from a doorway followed by 3 others.

"Yeah. We can handle those punks." One of the others joined in.

"The tournament will be the perfect place to strike." Another of the others implied.

"They'll never expect it. They will be disposed of, my lord." The final one said with a bow.

"Go, now my minions. Take back what rightfully belongs to us." The man on the chair told them. The 4 men bowed and then backed out of the room.

"Soon. Very soon I will end the world as those fools know it. I will rule them all!" The man laughed manically.

---

So, what did ya'll think? Was it a good opening chapter? I tried to get all of the background info. into this chapter. Anyway, rate/review/flame; whatever ya'll do best. Next chapter the tournament begins, and so do the duels. Jarrod, Cory, and David walked the streets together, looking for duels. Meet the duelists that will duel our heroes in this story and meet the evil minions.


End file.
